The Dancer and the Princess
by SuperMastour
Summary: When a local village hosts a ball for its Shepherd saviors, an infatuated Inigo wants to ask Lucina to the fanciful dance. But, a grave mistake he makes can take his love away forever, this he cannot afford to happen. Props to the maker of the wonderful image! InigoxLucina
1. Chapter 1

The Dancer and The Princess

Chapter 1

Inigo looked outside the flaps of his tent, sighing at the world outside, twirling a small rose in his hand, "Damn..." he muttered to himself, "Another chance wasted.." "What's up!?" a voice called him, it was Yarne, who poked his head through the opening. "What do you want?" Inigo asked, quite irritated at the taguel's sudden appearance, "I'm sorry!" Yarne said, quite offended and somewhat frightened at his tone, "Is there a problem?" "No..." Inigo responded sarcastically, "I love sitting in solitude inside my tent on a glorious day!" "Sheesh! Did Frederick's food not agree with you!?" Yarne growled, "No! What's it to you!?" Inigo yelled, "Oh Ok!" Yarne responded and left abruptly. "Finally..." Inigo sighed in relief, only for it to last a few seconds until a new face appeared, "Is there a negative predicament here?" the intelligent voice of Laurent rang, "Augh..." Inigo groaned and facepalmed, "Can you just leave?!" "Oh... That is an alarming tone of voice, Inigo... Is there a problem, perhaps a tribulation, you are passing?" Laurent asked, "I may be of help, but you have to help me categorize the problem.." "How about you go away?" Inigo grunted, "Are you positive I should leave? If so, I should, I am not one to shove in to people's conflicts? Am I shoving.. I hope not." Laurent mumbled as he looked in a book, "How about I shove my foot up your a-" Inigo was interrupted by a third person walking in. "Inigo, ya here?!" Brady's rash voice sounded into the humble abode, his head following suit, "Ah! There ya are! Hurry up will ya?! That tea isn't going to wait! Plus! It's that expensive crap!" he said, "Huh..." Inigo said in frustration and covered his entire face with both hands, "What's up with you!?" Brady yelled, "It seems our friend here is having a negative predicament." Laurent told him, "But I have not been able to discover what it is." "Oh..." Brady mumbled, "Is this 'bout Lucina and all that love malarkey?" Brady asked Inigo, " BE QUIET WILL YA!?" Inigo yelled and ran to cover Brady's mouth. "What is going on here!?" Kjelle butted in, her armor pushing aside Brady and Laurent, "Inigo seems to be having a terrible day from the recent information I have been given." Laurent responded, "Oh..." Kjelle said in realization, "Is it that again Inigo? Just ask her to the dance already!" she yelled, "SHUSH!" Inigo yelled once more and quickly retreated from Brady to cover her. "Oy! What is going on here!" the old hoarse voice of Gregor reached them, "Gregor just hear yelling of youth from the training ground!" "It's none of your business old-timer!" Brady yelled, causing Gregor to snarl at him, "Oy! Watch it there!" Gregor yelled and drew out his sword, "Last time Gregor check, Brady cannot attack with petty staff!" "Agh!" Brady said in shock as Gregor's blade hovered over his throat, "Cut it out!" Kjelle yelled, "Um... I do not think that is very appropriate to say.." Laurent commented, "Seeing that Gregor's weapon is hovering over a very vital part of Brady's body." "They know what I mean!" Kjelle objected, and Gregor withdrew his weapon, much to Brady's relief. "Now, what is problem?" Gregor turned his attention to the other youths, "Nothing... The predicament seems to be restricted to Inigo, Kjelle, and Brady..." Laurent told him, "Ok..." Gregor mumbled, "But no more loud noises!" he yelled and left quickly...

0000000

"So..." Kjelle mumbled as she and Inigo trekked in the nearby woods, "Are you even going to do it!?" "I don't even know, Kjelle..." Inigo responded, "Sure you may think I'm this 'Grand Casanova' of a guy, but she seems to be the Wyrmsbane to my Wyvern." he said, "I hope that last part was not a euphemism..." Kjelle grumbled, "But I think you can ask her to the dance! It's Lucina! Just treat her like any random lass you find on the street!" "By the gods no!" Inigo said, quite offended, "Lucina is a goddess among women! You only find types like her every comet crossing!" "Ugh..." Kjelle groaned, "If you're that infatuated by her, just ask her to the ball!" she yelled, stomping her foot as she did, Inigo flinched at her spontaneous action. "I can't!" he yelled back, "There is no hope between us! She's a princess and I'm a worthless carefree vagabond!" "How pathetic!" Kjelle spat back, "Look at you! You can probably date 75% the women on the damn planet and you can't even ask out one!" "Huh..." Inigo sighed, "You're right... Look at me." he grumbled and sat on a nearby rock, "I'm just a miserable failure of a man..." Kjelle could not help but to look down in pity, "Huh..." she sighed, "I didn't mean that, Inigo. I just wanted you to man up and ask her out... Plus, I heard she takes interest in you." she mumbled, "What?" Inigo looked up, a ray of hope shining in his eyes, "Are you for real?" "I'm with her everyday... I'm basically her best friend!" Kjelle said with a smile, "But don't go telling anyone, it was a secret." she warned, Inigo only gave her an 'Are you serious?' face. "Wow..." Inigo mumbled and put on his big grin, "I can't believe it! Ha Ha!" he danced in jubilee, "The Princess of Ylisse likes me!" "Alright! Alright!" Kjelle yelled at his overreaction, "I told you, now go get her! Don't stand there dancing like a fool!" "You're right!" Inigo responded and stopped his act, "Here I go! Many thanks!" he said, kissed both her cheeks, and ran off. "Weirdo... Huh... But I can't believe I told him that!" Kjelle yelled, "This is what you get for lying." a stern voice called her, it was Gerome, who was walking Minerva, "Huh... I know." Kjelle sighed...

0000000

"Inigo, hold up!" Morgan yelled as the philanderer ran past her tent, which Inigo skid across the floor to stop, "Why now Morgan! I'm really busy!" Inigo groaned as he walked towards her, "I need you to send a message to Gregor, since he is the only first generation person here!" Morgan responded, "My father says that there might be a hostile Risen presence nearby, and that he wants Gregor to plan for nightfall so we can sleep safe!" "Why can't you do it!?" Inigo growled, "Because I have to organize all the books in both mine and my father's library!" Morgan objected, "And I won't be done until supper, which is nightfall!" "Fine!" Inigo yelled and stormed off, "Don't forge-" "I WON'T!" he yelled and continued running, "Lucina here I come.."

**A/N: I do not own the FE franchise, Nintendo does! That's about it! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dancer and the Princess**

**Chapter 2**

Inigo walked through the dirt road that split the camp the second generation children had made, looking for Lucina's tent,

"Oh my..." Inigo mumbled as he looked around hopelessly, "I can't seem to find it anywhere! I know it was around here!"

"Inigo! STAND BACK!" a booming yell impacted his eardrums, it was Owain, holding his sword hand, "I can't control it!"

"Gah!" Inigo yelled in shock, "You dunce! You scared the life out of me with your silly antics!"

"It's not silly! CAN'T CONTROL!" Owain yelled once more and cringed, until Iningo spotted a bright red object in his 'sword hand'.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing at the object,

"Wha- NOTHING!" Owain said, turned red, and quickly hid the object in question behind him.

"Oh..." Inigo said in realization, "That's no longer a 'sword hand'! More like a 'bouquet hand'!" he chuckled,

"Silence! DON'T INSULT THE SWORD HAND!" Owain roared and waved his fabled hand around, only to show the bouquet of roses to Inigo.

"Oh?" Inigo said, "Roses? Who is it... Let me see..." he pondered, "I know! Morgan!"

"Gah! How did you know!?" Owain said in disbelief, "I kept it a secret all this long! You spy!"

"Well... I know Severa is allergic to roses, Kjelle likes violets, Noire likes Black pansies, Cynthia likes lilies, Lucina loves daisies!" Inigo said with much emphasis, "That is all the girls I know, so that leaves out Morgan. Though she seems out of it in her head, she is very pretty, I think you have a shot!" he told him, "But you better watch out for St. George and Say'ri, they are very overprotective of her."

"You're a wise guy, eh?" Owain growled, "Do you have all the girls' preferences written down in a notebook or something!?"

"Why ye-"

"I don't Care! I'm off to do my thing!" Owain yelled and stormed off to the opposite direction that Inigo was going.

"And I mine!" Inigo said as he cheerfully continued to his path.

0000000000

Severa managed to stumble upon Inigo when she was traveling, she was quite mad at the sight of him picking flowers in a time of war... Well, more angry because he had picked some roses for her a while back, and his actions now reminded her of that not so fond memory.

"Inigo!?" she yelled, looking at the child of Olivia and Donnel squatting by a bed of pretty white flower, "What are you doing!?"

"Hunting elephants!" Inigo responded sarcastically, "What does it look like!?"

"HEY! Don't get mad at ME!" Severa screamed and stomped her foot, "I was just asking! Plus, why?!"

"Because I have the freedom to... I'm a Ylissean!" Inigo said with a prideful look, "Or do you not have the freedom to? Is your country communist? I hope not!"

"Don't give ME stupid answers!" Severa growled, "Just answer me! Which maiden are you trying to seduce now!?"

"None of your beeswax." Inigo said calmly as he picked the flowers once more, "Just for someone special."

"GRA!" Severa screamed at the top of her lungs, "Is this about that dance?! Because if that's it, I feel sorry for whatever stupid woman decides to go with you!"

"WHAT!?" Inigo yelled and stood up, grasping the fresh bouquet of daisies firmly.

"Wah!" Severa stepped back and flinched, "Are you daft!? What got your shoes in a twist!?

"YOU!" Inigo yelled, "What are you even doing here! Do you have some natural ability to find me and then proceed to bother me!? HUH!? Do you like it!? Huh!? Damn! Why don't you run to your boyfriend Gerome and leave me to pick daisies for Lucina so I can ask her if she can go to the ball with me!"

The area went quiet, the others, compromising of Gregor, and Cynthia, who happened to be strolling by, stopped in their tracks.

"Oh..." Severa mumbled and started to go quiet, "Well... I am sorry I bothered you... eh- I'll just be going... Now... Yeah... Wish you luck." she muttered and slowly walked off towards the direction of her tent.

"Wait!" Inigo said in a very embarrassed tone, "Er... Damn..."

"Huh... Gregor tired of all the yelling..." Gregor grumbled, held his temples, and walked off, leaving only Inigo and an overly-hyped Cynthia alone. Cynthia skipped over joyfully to Inigo, who was trying to look away in embarrassment, covering his face with one of his hands.

"Oh! Inigo!" Cynthia said, "What you're planning to do with my sister is so cute and thoughtful!" she squealed, "I never thought anyone liked her! You make me so proud!"

"Eh... Thanks?" Inigo responded and rubbed the back of his head,

"Look at you, you're so red!" Cynthia chuckled, pointing at the philanderer's crimson face, "But don't worry! I'll help you get her!"

"I can manage just fin-" Inigo paused to rethink, "Er... What I meant to say is, sure! I guess I need all the help I can get.."

"Great!" Cynthia cheered, "Here she comes right now!" she alerted, and surely enough, much to Inigo's shock, Lucina neared the two.

"Hello." Lucina said in a charming voice that made Inigo turn around rapidly, "What are you all doing?"

"Nothing!" Inigo blurted and hid the bouquet of flowers behind him, somewhat ticking Cynthia, who took matters into her hands.

"Inigo has something to give you!" she said, getting a glare from Inigo, who felt betrayed that instant, she just winked back.

"Really now?" Lucina said in curiosity, "What is it that you could have Inigo?"

"Er..." Inigo mumbled, he glanced back at Cynthia, who mouthed 'Go', "Here!" he said and handed her the daisy bouquet.

"Oh my..." Lucina mumbled as she received it, "Inigo... How did you know that I love daisies?"

"Well..." Inigo said, getting his valor on, then stared back at Cynthia, the mastermind of this plan, "I listened to you talk about how much you loved them, so I guess it kinda sorta came to me."

"Aw... That's so sweet." Lucina said, quite flattered, "Thank you Inigo, for once you aren't that 'Casanova' guy..." she stopped to smell them, "These are so wonderful!"

"Lucina, look, can I ask you something?" Inigo said, turning bright red, but retaining his cool.

"Yes?" Lucina inquired,

"Look.. Lucina... I was wondering..." he suddenly started to stammer, "If you... I …... you know... go-"

"Dinner is ready!" the rash voice of Brady called out, "It ain't gonna get any hotter! Hurry up! The sun's setting!"

"Oh... We have to go!" Lucina said, "why don't you ask me later? Hm?"

"Sure..." Inigo sighed in defeat and looked at Cynthia, who put on a big grumpy face and glared at him.

0000000000

"Why didn't you do it!?" Cynthia scolded Inigo while they were walking to the campfire area at the center of the camp, "I thought for a second you were going to do it! You two were going to the ball, then you were going to fall in love, then you were going to get married and then give me nephews and neices- It was all so cute! Why didn't you do it!? WHY!?" she yelled, catching Lucina's attention, for she was walking a few meters ahead.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucina asked, shocking both Cynthia and Inigo,

"Nothing sis!" Cynthia gave her usual smile, "Just some sword play issues."

"Hm..." Lucina mumbled, but then turned ahead, "Oh lookie, here we are.." she pointed at the center of the camp, were all the other second gen children and Gregor were sitting.

"About time!" Kjelle growled, "I was hungry as a bear! And we're about to eat one too!"

"Hurry up! Gregor cannot take yelling!" Gregor grumbled and the trio sat down on some logs...

**A/N: I listen to the people, and I fixed the format of my story to make it more readable! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW! SM is Out!**

**P.S- St. George is the name of my avatar, he's an OP Hero! WOOT WOOT! 1v1 me bros! **


End file.
